A New Beginning: Her Turmoil
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: It has been four years since we last left Eve and Jon. Pain and suffering along with triumph has occured, and Will not there to share it with his daughter. Will they reconcile? Or will Jack permenently fill Will's position?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) See I wouldn't make you wait that long! Here it is! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Four years had passed since the last time Eve saw her father, and she hated him for it. Eve used to admire her father, then after years of not speaking she came to regard him as a coward, all he had to do was forgive her, that's all she wanted, she didn't want an apology for the hurtful things he said, she wanted to be forgiven, she wanted her father, the one she loved and admired back. However, and most unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Jack had stepped in as the father figure she needed, and she loved him for it, any advice, and help, she asked him for it and without question he would provide.

Jon was the one constant in her life, the one thing that kept her grounded and stable. Together they were unstoppable, and feared throughout the Mediterranean Seas, their ship the Sandburg, was feared amongst all ports and cities. Together, Jon and Eve suffered, two miscarriages, the most recent being the most painful. Eve had woken in the middle of the night in pain, when she lifted the sheets blood covered her chemise, and she cried in agony as Jon tried to console her. Through everything, both had remained strong, and incredibly in love with one another.

"Eve?" Jon called her name. Jon knew she was still grieving for their lost child, she was three months into her pregnancy, the furthest any had ever gone.

"In here." Eve called from the study. She was sitting at the desk looking over a pile of maps.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked her.

"Reading…maybe we can go back to the Caribbean."

"Why would you do that? You know what's there…" Jon said as he sat down next to her.

"I know…your right, I'm just setting myself up for heartache…" Eve then tried to hold back the tears. "Just…I don't know why I am always hurting…" Eve then sobbed into his shirt.

"I know…" Jon hugged her tight. His wife had been on an turbulent emotional wreck for years, and he suffered along with her, and helped her keep her wits together. "We'll be fine, I promise you…" Eve then remembered something.

"We are supposed to meet your father for drinks right?" Eve said as she looked up at him.

"If you don't want to go he'll understand."

"No, I need to get out, take my mind off everything." Eve said. "You can go ahead, I'll meet you, I have a few things I need to finish."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, don't keep him waiting." Jon then kissed her and walked out of the study and into the city.

Eve got up and put the maps and books she had pulled out, and put them away. Eve then went upstairs into their cabin, which was directly off the deck. Eve went to her dresser and pulled out a small bundle. Unraveling it she took out the diamond pendant her parents got her for her twentieth birthday, she rubbed it between her thumb and index finger, it hurt her so much that she didn't have her mother to comfort her, it hurt that she hadn't seen her brother or sister, it hurt not having a family, having roots. Eve then put the pendant away and grasped the sapphire pendant she wore, the one Jack had given her. Jack was a man she always admired, he was clever and strong, and never had said the terrible things her own father said. Eve took a deep breath and locked the door to the cabin and went into the city.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How's she doing?" Jack asked his son as he took a sip of his rum.

"She's taking it pretty hard…she wanted to go to the Caribbean, she wanted to go back." Jon admitted.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, putting his glass down.

"I told her if she knew what she was getting herself into…and she said more heartache, and she broke down."

"The lass has had it rough."

"Have you spoken to Will?"

"Not recently, but I caught up with them a few months ago, right after you told me Eve was expecting."

"And?"

"I told him, and he didn't care. I have never known Will to be this way…"

"What about Elizabeth and Laura?"

"Laura couldn't forgive Will for the way he treated Eve, she then took up a space on Adam's ship. Elizabeth is devastated, all her children are gone, and her daughters, hate their father. Elizabeth forgave Will, but there is that sense of resentment."

"Do you think it be best if Eve went to see Will?"

"No, Will needs to come to her. Will is her father."

"Thank you." Jon said suddenly.

"For what?" Jack asked bewildered.

"For being there for Eve, you stepped in where Will couldn't, and I thank you for it."

"I've known that girl her entire life, she is like a daughter." Jack said. Jack and Jon had a good strong relationship, they had worked together, and had grown close.

"Talking about me were you?" Eve said as she came up behind Jon smiling.

"Never…" Jon winked as he kissed Eve.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked Eve.

"Better, its been a few months, but it feels like an eternity." Eve said forcing a smile.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Jon asked Jack.

"Our next move."

"And what is that?" Eve asked as she brought her glass to her lips.

"The good old King of France is sending some jewels over to London, for our lovely King, God knows why, but I can tell you the ship and the exact day it's leaving."

Both Jon and Eve sat forward intrigued. "Go on."

"Exactly two weeks from now."

"That is plenty of time…" Jon said calculating the amount of time.

"We'd have to leave right away." Eve added.

"Yes." Jack said. "So are you in?"

"Yes."

(A/N) I know it was short, that's why I am going to give you...TWO chapters! Aren't I a sweetheart!


	2. The Past

(A/N) Love you all! Let me know what you think so far!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The orange sky was slowly turning into a dark sky, as day settled into night. A week and a half into their trek to the oceans of France, Eve and Jon, enjoyed the relaxing voyage.

"We shouldn't get too used to this…" Eve said as she placed her head on Jon's bare chest.

"Why not?" Jon asked as he played with her hair.

"A two week voyage with calm seas, no patrolling military presence, it doesn't happen very often." Eve said with a tart smile on her face.

"So…tossing seas may add to the ambiance…" Jon said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Maybe…but I don't think we need tossing seas…" Eve then sat up with the sheet around her and got up.

"Now what do you have to be bashful about?" Jon said playing with her.

"It's not decent." Eve said whipping the trail of sheets behind her.

"And what we just did was?"

"It's different." Eve then went behind a screen and put on her chemise. "Besides it's cold."

"Then get back in bed…" Jon said with a playful grin.

"Your terrible." Eve said as she sat down in bed next to him, she then threw him a pair of pants. "Put them on." Eve then got up again and put on her jacket and stepped out on deck. Most of the crew had retired for the evening, and only two were on deck, so she stepped on deck and looked for the Pearl, which was far into the distance, she could barely see it's lanterns.

"It's cold…" Eve said as Jon placed his arms around her. She could see her breath.

"It is, colder than usual…" Jon then looked to the east and saw another ship, paying it no mind he turned his attention back to Eve. "Why did you come out here?"

"Fresh air." They stood for a while, until it was too much cold for them, and they went inside and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve awoke in the middle of the night, another one of her trademark nightmares. Eve unable to go to sleep, threw her jacket on and stepped outside, only to lose her breath.

"My God…" Eve placed her hand to her mouth, a ship had pulled along side of them, and the crew members she had on deck had their throats slashed. Eve took a few steps to get a better look at the ship that was along side and was caught off guard and hurled to the ground with a loud thump.

"Curious?" A young man had his foot on her chest.

"A bit." Eve growled.

"Get her husband…" Eve then grabbed the man's foot twisted it, and tossed him to the ground and ran into the cabin and woke Jon, but it was no use, she felt a gun pointed to her back as pirates filled their cabin and took Jon hostage.

"Clever wench…" What Eve could only assume as the captain told her as he slid his sword down her cleavage to her stomach and stopped. "You could be entertaining."

"Leave her alone you bastard." Jon struggled.

"Would you please quiet him? I am trying to have a conversation with this beautiful woman." A piece of cloth was then tied around Jon's mouth, enabling him to speak.

"Who are you?" Eve asked.

"Ah now there is the question I have been waiting for you to ask."

"So what now, am I going to have to start guessing?" Eve said sarcastically.

"I like you, you have spirit, but that could get you in trouble." He said as he waved his sword at her.

"Your name?"

"Eager?"

"I like to know the name of the man I am going to kill." He then roared in laughter.

"James…"

"Have a last name James?"

"Barbossa." Suddenly a rush of memories came into Eve's mind, each story her parents ever told her about Barbossa filled her head.

"What?"

"Captain James Barbossa. And I can tell by your eyes what you are thinking…your right…"

"So what do you want?"

"You…" Eve stepped back a few feet. "But seeing as you would probably be unwilling to go, I guess I'll take something important…" James then nodded and Jon was clubbed with a back of a pistol, and he collapsed to the floor.

Eve then ran to Jon who was unconscious to the floor. "Tie her up." Eve was then tied to the column that sat in the middle of their cabin. "This ship is sinking, your crew is dead. If you are as good as the stories, I shall see you again, and you can claim your prize. Make sure you know what you are getting into, this is no game, this is revenge, and to hurt the first daughter of the woman that killed my father…would be sweet."

"Where can I find you?" Eve spoke as she watched as Jon was taken out of the room.

"Your father will know." He then walked out of the cabin and locked the door, another obstacle for her to encounter.

Eve sat on the floor struggling to remove the rope, but it was no use. She had to think, and had to think fast, surely Jack would be looking for them, but they were so far ahead, and there wouldn't be enough time. She began to feel the bow of the ship slide forward, the ship was taking on water and fast. Slowly water began to seep in, and Eve stood on her feet and reached as high as she could go and felt for a nail that stuck out from the column. She quickly began to tug the rope to the nail and slowly and a few feet of water later the rope came free. Eve grabbed a bag, and put her bundle, which had her pendant, and she put in a few things Jack and Jon had given her and made for the door. The water was up to her waist, and the water was cold, she began to shake. She took the bag and broke the stained glass and reached around the door and opened it from the other side. The door swung open with a push and Eve no longer feeling the deck beneath her swam. Grabbing onto a piece of wood Eve swam into the direction she saw the Pearl approaching, no longer seeing the ship that had taken Jon.

(A/N) Why does Barbossa want Eve, you ask? Well, it has nothing to do with blood, I'll tell ya that much! Barbossa is antagonizing Eve, knows what's going on with her father and her, and is just pushing her buttons. Barbossa has a use for Eve, and it isn't just wanting her dead...


	3. An Agreement

(A/N) Ten Reviews! You guys are the best! I so appreciate the reviews, you have no idea. I know some of you are 'concerned', about where this story is going...but ask yourself this...When have I ever let you down? I wish I could let you know what I'm thinking, but then I would give up the story, and I really want this story to be full of twists...sorry... :( Anyway two chappies for you guys! Review and Enjoy!

"Is that all he said?" Jack asked Eve as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Yes." Eve said taking a sip of the tea. "What I don't understand is why he just didn't take me?"

"It is a game, whether the scum wants to admit it or not."

"He said my father would know where to find them…do you think he had something to do with this?" Eve asked angrily.

"I don't know, there is only one way to find out."

"How are we going to find them?" Jack then took a look outside his widow. "We may not have to look that far."

XXXXXXXXX

"Will, it's been four years!" Elizabeth pleaded with Will. "She's your daughter for heavens sake!"

"I won't forgive her, I'm sorry."

"Please…" Elizabeth pleaded the last time as tears streamed down her face.

"No, I'm sorry." A loud knock at the door startled them and when Elizabeth opened the door, Eve pushed past her, Jack behind her. Eve was soaking wet, still only wearing her chemise and jacket, she marched right towards her father.

"Where is he!"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked surprised to see his daughter.

"Jon! I swear I don't care if you're my father, if you hurt him…."

"Eve, I don't know what your talking about." Eve stopped and looked at him, he wasn't lying. Eve took a step back into Jack, who caught her by her shoulders. "What's going on?" Will asked.

"Jon's been taken…" Eve started. "By James Barbossa. Hector's son." Will then got up from the table and walked around the room. "He said you would know where to find him." Eve said bitterly.

"I have nothing to do with this Eve. You can't honestly believe I would do something like that to you?"

"I'd believe anything."

"Eve, your father had nothing to do with this…" Elizabeth said as she turned her daughter around.

"I don't believe him…he knows something, he knows where he is…" Eve then quickly turned to her father.

"If you are lying to me, if you have anything to do with this, you will regret it…" As Eve turned Will grabbed her arm.

"I have nothing to do with this." Will said in an angry low tone.

"Don't touch me…" Eve then jerked her arm forward and walked out with Jack behind her.

"Eve, that wasn't smart." Jack said trying to keep up with her.

"He's mad now, he wants to prove me wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know my father." Eve then went back to the Pearl. "Jack do you have any extra clothes?"

"In the drawers, I'll leave you alone." Eve went into the drawers and got dressed, pants, blouse, and boots, she then took a belt and wrapped it tightly around her waist so the shirt wouldn't shift around too much. By the time Eve was done, and placed a sword on her waist, and had gone on deck, Will and Elizabeth were waiting for her, Jack was sitting off to the side, ready to jump in if necessary.

"Why are you here?" Eve asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"To prove to you that I had nothing to do with this." Eve gave a look to Jack.

"I don't trust you, nor do I believe you."

"I understand that, but if he says that I know, then I must, and I will help you." Will said. Eve stared straight through him, considering his words, considering his offer.

"Fine, but let me make this clear, this is no father daughter reunion…"

"Understood." Will watched as his once precious little girl was now a grown woman, he never thought she would meet another woman like Elizabeth, but he was wrong. "Should we contact your brother and sister?" Will asked her.

"No, there is no time." Eve said as she pulled on rigging. "This is a game he intends on playing, I can't waste time." Eve then walked into Jack's cabin. "Are you coming?" Eve asked her parents and Jack. They all filed into the room.

"Tell me everything, anywhere they would take him."

"Eve it isn't that easy."

"Just tell me where…"

"Eve you don't understand, he could have taken him anywhere. I would start at the Isla de Muerta." Eve then looked at Jack. Jack gave her a nod and she ran out the room and onto the deck, she gave the order.

"Jack, how is she?" Will asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jack snipped back. "She has had it rough since the last time you saw her…"

"She lost the baby…" Elizabeth lowered her eyes, it was one of the first things Elizabeth noticed, she would have expected to see Eve at least six months into her pregnancy.

"Yes, and two years ago the same thing happened, she carried this one longer, but it didn't last. Last night she nearly drowned because Barbossa tied her up and left her in a sinking ship, I picked her up, I had never seen anyone that blue, that cold. She is an angry young woman, angry that she looks to a man that isn't her father, for advice. You don't understand how broken she is, and now the person that keeps her together, the only one that keeps her from losing her mind is gone, and she is terrified. She loves Jon, and Jon loves her, don't you think it's time you let the past be just that, the past?" Jack said, he laid everything on the table, everything for Will to see.

"I…" Will was speechless.

"The Pearl is pulling from the harbor…" Eve stopped when she saw the look on everyone's faces.

"You told them?" Eve looked at Jack with a hurt expression.

"I had to…" Jack said in defense.

"No you didn't. That was something between me and Jon. That is our pain, our torture, not to be shared with them. How can you not see your daughter, your own flesh and blood, for four years! I'm beginning to think this was a mistake." Eve then slammed the door behind her, when she reached the deck she took a deep breath and collapsed to the floor. When Will stepped outside the door to go after her, he stammered as he saw her on the floor. Picking her up with one swoop he took her back into Jack's cabin and laid her down on the bed.

(A/N) Eve's a bit stressed out...poor girl...Anyway I was brainstorming on another W/E fic, and I came up with a doozy! I probably should be writing it soon, so I'll let you know when that comes out!


	4. Reconcile

(A/N) I lied, I'm going to give you one more chapter after this!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What happened to her?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"She's a wreck, she's stressed, she probably hasn't slept in two days, so we'll let her." Elizabeth said as she got up.

"I hadn't realized what she was going through…" Will said as he stepped on deck with Elizabeth. "The last thing she needs is me being angry with her."

"Exactly, she needs her father. When she wakes up, talk to her, see what she says."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon was in his cell for two days and he hadn't seen Barbossa. That left plenty of time for Jon to think, and that he did, mainly about Eve. Jon had no idea whether or not Eve was alive, he didn't know if he had her some other place in the ship, he just didn't know, and not knowing killed him.

"Worried about your lass?" Barbossa said startling Jon from his thoughts. Jon just looked at him without saying a word. "Don't worry, I have someone informing me of everything she does…last I heard she was with your father and her parents waiting to come after you…"

"You know you won't win." Jon said simply.

"I doubt it."

"You have no clue who you are dealing with…"

"Eve Turner…I have been waiting to play this game for some time…just needed the right time, right place, and this was it. I would hate to tell you this but your wife is an emotional wreck, she is not thinking clearly, she will slip up, and luckily for me I'll be there to take advantage."

"What?" Jon looked curiously.

"We are headed to the Isla de Muerta, where it all began. I have rigged the entire island with traps, if she passes all tests, she plays a bit longer."

"And if she doesn't?"

"You die knowing that she will be mine…I will take her to my ship and keep her there, she will not escape, and she will do what she is told." Jon was fuming, he never had such the urge to kill someone like he did concerning James Barbossa.

"Like I said you don't know who you are dealing with."

"She is a skilled at the sword, she is skilled in archery, she is a fine pirate, but she is a woman, and she is weak, and she is vulnerable." James then backed away from the cell with a wicked grin and left, leaving Jon to soak up all of what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve woke up and realized it was the next morning. She must had slept for hours, and she felt better, stronger, and ready. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she quickly got pulled her boots on and headed on deck where she saw her mother peering over the railing.

"Mother?" Eve started slowly. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"I have missed you…" Elizabeth hugged her daughter tightly.

"I want you to know that I am not angry with you."

"I know. Your father is a man set in his ways, although I don't agree with him, I know he loves you."

"I don't know that. The past few years have been so hard, the two miscarriages broke me…physically and mentally. Jon and Jack helped me when I felt I was drowning. Jon is a good man, a good husband, why can't my father just see that? I know that becoming with child before I was married was wrong, and I admit that, but when I was shot and I…" Eve then held back tears, three miscarriages, her luck was not with her these days. "I am a grown woman, I have suffered, and I have triumphed, and none of it my father was there for. I haven't spoken to my brother or sister, and I am tired of being scared and I miss my family."

"You don't have to be scared anymore…" Will said as he heard his daughter.

"Yes I do." Eve walked away, she didn't want to talk about this now, not with him.

"Eve I want to talk to you."

"I don't."

"I am your father." Will said demanding her to stop. Eve slowly turned around her mouth dropped.

"In what sense? By blood we are father and daughter, nothing more. What you said and your subsequent actions after hurt me more than you'll ever know…" Eve growled.

"I know that…I want to try and make what's wrong right."

"You can't. Your whore of a daughter is busy trying to find your scum of a son in law."

"Eve what do you want me to say? I was angry that my daughter married a man she barely knew, and produced a child before she was married. You went against everything I taught you, honor is something earned."

"Are you saying I have no honor? Your list on insults keeps growing."

"No, I am not. What I am saying is you're my daughter, and I love you, and I want to find your husband and bring him home to you. I want my daughter…"

"What about Jon?"

"He makes my daughter happy…he cares for her…that is enough for me." Eve swayed a bit, she desperately wanted to yell more at him, but found that she didn't, she missed her father, and she loved him. Eve then took two quick steps forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will hugged his daughter tightly, not wanting to push her away ever again.

Elizabeth watched as her husband and daughter reconciled, and saw the tears that slid down both their faces, and tears slid down hers as well. For the first time in a long time things seemed right, but danger was looming for Eve, and Elizabeth knew that, and hoped her daughter could handle it.

(A/N) See nothing to worry about! Will is back in everyone's good graces, I couldn't do that, especially in this story, Eve needs all her support, because what I have in store for her is not easy.


	5. Arrived

(A/N) Last update for today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"We're here…" James said gleefully as he walked into the brig. Jon looked at him and wished he would fall of the face of the earth.

"Why so glum?" James said as he opened the cell. "If you truly believe in your wife then she should come through just fine."

"What if she does beat you? I can't imagine you letting us go."

"I am a man of my word, and besides, I do not intend on losing." James then pulled Jon to his feet and tied rope around his wrists. "Prayer Jon, pray that your wife is as strong as you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve took her bow and stepped onto the deck. She stood back and fired arrow after arrow into the mast. Practice, she needed it, she needed to be prepared for anything James would throw at her, and from what Eve understood, it wasn't going to be easy. "This ship has enough holes!" Jack shouted at her from the helm.

"Does that include the ones in your head?" Eve said with a mischievous smile.

"No." Jack said as he walked down the stairs. "Bored are we?"

"No, anxious. I just hope he's alright."

"Me too. Brushing up on your techniques?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that I am going to fight for all our lives."

"I can help you with that." Jack then took out his sword. "Come on, I promise I won't hurt you."

"Jack, from the stories I've heard, this never entirely works out for you." Eve said putting down the bow.

"I may be old, but I am wiser." Eve let out a laugh. Jack then swung his sword at her. Eve, startled quickly pulled hers out and blocked him.

"Jack, I…" Eve ducked another one of his swings. Eve had enough, Jack was pestering her, and she wanted to end this, and boast about it later. Eve took her sword and swung it at the mast, dropping a large net on Jack.

"Bloody hell woman!" Jack said tangled up. Will and Elizabeth rushed over and helped Jack out. "You cheated!" Jack cried.

"Pirate…" Eve smiled.

"Wait a second…" Will spoke up. "It's one thing to pick on Jack…but he's not the one that taught you everything…"

"Pick on Jack! What do you all think I am? I bloody moron!" Jack said as he and Elizabeth sat on a few crates.

"If your up to a challenge…" Eve said as she drew her sword.

"Good." Elizabeth and Jack watched as the two went back and forth, and entertained a conversation between themselves.

"Want to make a bet?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Sure. Twenty schillings on Eve." Elizabeth said with a grin.

"I'll take that bet. Will's going to beat her, it's called poetic justice…" Jack said hoity.

"You're right." Elizabeth said.

"I knew you'd agree."

"You are a bloody moron." Elizabeth then doubled over in laughter.

"We'll see about that…" Will managed to grab hold of Eve's wrist and pushed her back to the mast.

"I believe I have you beat…" Will told her.

"Wrong…" Eve then dropped her sword slid to the ground through Will's legs, picked up her sword and held it at his back. "I believe I have you beat…"

"Coming up on the island Captain!" One of the crew members shouted. Eve then quickly ran to the side of the ship and looked.

"This is it." Eve said under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's here…" James said to Jon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled right along side of Barbossa's ship, only to be encountered by three pirates.

"The Captain say you go alone." One of them said to Eve. "The Pearl is to stay one hundred yards away." Eve looked at her parents then Jack.

"Lower one of the boats." She told him. Jack nodded and went to see it was done.

"Eve, this is crazy…" Will told her. "You don't know what's in there."

"Your father is right, you don't know what is going to happen." Elizabeth added. "There has to be another way."

"I don't know what is going to happen…but I know what's in there, and that is the reason why I am going." Eve then stepped into the rowboat. As it lowered Will, Elizabeth, and Jack, watched her, hoping for the best, not knowing the outcome.

(A/N) A bit of humor, because after this chapter, it gets really dark...


	6. Isla de Muerta

(A/N) I lied again!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve slowly walked into the cave, it was dark, and it felt empty, even though she knew what was waiting for her. Eve soaked in her surroundings and proceeded further, until she felt a tug at her boots. She had tripped a wire, sending arrows flying at her. Eve ducked, and ran, ran until she did not hear another snap of the bow. Walking further and with more caution she finally entered the cave, out of the corner of her eye she saw a large log of wood, adorned with sharp metal spikes came swinging down. Eve quickly fell to her stomach and missed it by a hair.

"Enough with the games Barbossa!" Eve shouted as she withdrew her sword.

"This is just the beginning." James said as he came forth. Then several pirates from behind him came rushing towards her. Eve stood her ground and fought fiercely, clashing and clanging with every pirate that swung at her, killing them all, they were no match for her.

"Have you had your fun?" Eve asked James breathing heavily.

"No…" James then took his sword out. Jon was then brought forward and knelt down in front him. "I honestly didn't think you would get this far…"

"You underestimated me…"

"Yes, but I have something you want…" James then held his sword at Jon's neck.

"Don't do anything stupid." Eve sneered.

"I don't plan on it…" James then swung his sword at Eve. "Kill me then you may claim your prize."

Fighting back and forth wore Eve out, she was physically tired, her legs and arms burned with pain. James swung hard and fast catching her off guard several times. James took his sword and sliced her arm. Eve stepped back and held her arm as blood flowed from the wound. James then kicked her in the stomach and she fell on her back. James stood over her and put his boot over her throat, suffocating her, until she almost lost consciousness. Quickly removing it he marched over to Jon and placed his sword close to his throat.

"No!" Eve screamed as she got up. James gave her a wicked smile. "Don't hurt him, it's not him you want anyway…take me instead…" Eve dropped her sword to the ground and held her arms up.

"That is an interesting offer you propose…"

"Are you interested?"

"Very." James lowered his sword and walked over to Eve. "You are right, I want nothing to do with him, it is you I want, and I am glad I am getting what I want." James then motioned for several of his men to take Eve. "I don't want her touched." He ordered.

"What about Jon?" Eve shouted as she was taken away.

"What about him?" James then took his sword and slit his throat.

"No!" Eve screamed as she saw Jon fall to the floor.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jack's face…" James smirked as he took Eve by the arm and led her out of the cave.

XXXXXXXXX

"What's taking so long?" Will asked. "We should go in there…"

"We may do more harm…" Elizabeth said.

"Wait…" Jack was looking at the spyglass as he saw motion at the shores. "They have Eve…"

"Do you see Jon?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Jack then watched as James's ship pulled along side. James held a gun to Eve's head.

"Tell them…" James whispered in her ear.

"Don't follow…" Eve said as she tried to control her crying. "Or I'll have my throat slit…like Jon…" Eve then struggled. "He may still be alive! He is in the center of the cave!" James then tossed her to some crew members and she was taken downstairs.

"Useless Jack, he's dead, I slit his throat myself…follow me and make no doubt I will kill her." Then a loud explosion was heard as smoke pummeled from the cave. Jack staggered as he watched the scene…his son was dead.

James looked at Jack with a wicked grin. His plan had worked, Jack would be angry, Jack, would want revenge, he would want to get Eve back. James took a glance at Will and Elizabeth, the two that ended his father…their looks were priceless, anguish and agony.

(A/N) Uh oh, I can imagine the reviews...I Can't Believe you Killed him...but did I?...or is Jon really dead? Wouldn't you like to know! Next chapter, we get Jack and Eve's reaction, the reason why Barbossa wants Eve, and a few familiar faces!


	7. Pain

(A/N) Thank you all so much for all of your kind words, in particular, Williz, Crazy Pidwegeon (sp? lol), mz-Turner, and Smithy, you guys are all really supportive! Williz, you asked how I have the time to write especially since I am in college, well here is a big secret...that most high schoolers don't know...you get a lot less work in college, however even with that factor it is much more stressful! I take mostly science courses, so the workload is more, but most is done in class, with labs and such...When your in college and the workload, finals, midterms, projects, labs, get to be too much, you find anyway to de-stress, and I use reading and writing, so that's how I get it going, and I try and spend at least an hour a day to either one or the other...it really helps I swear by it! Nobody wants Jon dead...uh oh...hehe...I am evil...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"You bastard…" Eve growled as James walked into her cell. Eve sat on the ground not moving, not wanting to, everything she had done, had been for nothing.

"Now, be nice…" He crouched down next to her. "Let me see that arm…"

Eve looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "You want to look at my arm? For what?"

"Protecting my investment. Now role up your sleeve." Eve did as she was told as soaked in what he just told her. 'Investment', that means he wouldn't dream of hurting her, he was going to use her for something.

"What are you investing me in?" Eve asked as he dressed her wound.

"My father told me of a treasure. The Aztecs have a temple, a temple that is full of riches, but only one is sought after. At the top of a winding stone staircase there is a large diamond, and I want it, with your help."

"How is that?"

"All of what you did back at the island was a test, to see if you could handle a place booby trapped. This temple is cursed, this temple has many obstacles, no one has ever even gotten to the diamond."

"So why not go yourself?"

"Would love to, but why when you'll do it for me? Don't worry, I won't let you go alone, I will accompany you."

"What if I refuse?" Eve said, she didn't care at this point if he killed her.

"I don't think you would do that…" Just as he finished his sentence two people were brought down the stairs. One of them was Adam, the other was Laura. Eve's mouth dropped. "You will train harder, and you will get that diamond, if not I will kill them. Now considering earlier, I don't think you want a repeat performance. I will continue to kill everyone you love until there is only you…your brother William, his lovely wife Emily, and their son Henryare next."

Eve swallowed back the tears, "No more blood will be spilt on my account, I assure you."

"Good. Throw them in the cell with her." Adam and Laura were then put in the cell with Eve. "You have ten days to prepare yourself. Your first lesson is tomorrow." He then walked out of the cell.

"Eve who was he talking about?" Laura asked worried. Eve just sat back in the cell, not speaking with either Adam or Laura. "Eve, who was it?"

"Jon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack?" Will walked into Jack's cabin, looking for his friend, who had just lost his son. When Will spotted Jack, he was seated at his table bottle of rum and glass on the table. "Jack are you ok?"

"Would you be? Would you be just fine after you learned Eve was dead? Oh but I forgot, she had been dead to you for years, so had my son." Jack said spitefully.

"Jack, I know your angry…"

"Would you shut up? You have no business trying to console me, and I don't need it. My son was a good man, who loved your daughter with all his heart, he was more than I could ask for, he was a good man…" Jack then drank from his glass. "He suffered with your daughter, he laughed with her…and every time she would bring you up, he would tell me of the hurt in her eyes, the lost feeling she expelled when she would ask what had gone wrong…"

"Jack, I'm sorry…"

"No your not. Your glad he's dead, he was never good enough for Eve, at least not in your eyes. I'm glad you and Eve are not at each other's throats anymore, but do you honestly think she will forgive everything, especially since Jon is dead now?" Will turned his head, Jack was right, Eve in her grief would find someway to hate Will.

"No…"

"I hope she really let's you have it. I thought you got off pretty easy." Will let Jack rant, he was mourning his son.

"What about Eve?" Will asked.

"I will find the lass. She loved Jon, and right now she has no one that understands her pain, no one besides me. When I find her she will stay on the Pearl with me, until she is ready to leave."

"Jack, she's my daughter."

"Who has been more of a father?" Jack snipped at him. Will then looked at Jack, he threw his hands in the air, Jack was angry and their would be no talking with him sensibly.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as Will walked into their cabin.

"Jack's upset, as he should be." Will said as he lifted the covers and got in bed with Elizabeth.

"What about Eve?" Elizabeth asked.

"We will find her." Will then looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something Jack said."

"What was that?"

"He said she would find some way to hate me, to blame me…and he's right. She still doesn't fully trust me, and she is still hurt, and now that Jon is dead, we will be right back where we started."

"That doesn't have to be. She will need our help to grieve, and we will be there for her." Elizabeth then kissed Will.

(A/N) Jack is so sad... :( A couple more chappies for you all 2 more!


	8. Lessons

(A/N) Forgot to mention this...GO SOX! #18...GO BIG PAPI! (Sorry there is a sox/yankee game tonight...had to get it out of my system)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What am I here for?" Eve asked as she was brought on deck.

"First lesson. See all the crates and boxes on the deck."

"Yes." James then put a blindfold on her.

"Go around this deck without touching one of them."

"You can't be serious." Eve said, it was an impossible task.

"I am very serious. The temple is dark, a false move on your part could get us killed." Eve hated this, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream for Jon, but now everyone she ever loved was in jeopardy.

"Alright." Eve then slowly began to walk forward, her arms out slightly to keep her balance, to feel things she could no longer see.

James watched her move. The reason he picked her was she moved gracefully and without hesitation, every move she made was thought out, and done directly. James walked parallel to her, just watching. There was one thing he didn't mention, he left the bulkhead open, it was not visible where she could see it, but if she really knew what she was doing she wouldn't fall through. Now it was the time, she was steps away from it.

Eve heard her breathing, it was all she heard besides James constantly saying, 'excellent', she walked further until she felt something wrong, and stopped. Eve stood incredibly still and spoke loudly and clearly. "Close the bulkhead!" She shouted at James.

"No, get to the other side." Eve then took a few steps back. She had no idea how big it was, how long she would have to jump, but she was going to. Eve took several more steps back. Eve then ran full speed and jumped and landed on her feet on the other side.

James took a crate and slid it at her, hoping to catch her off guard. Eve simply jumped back and grabbed the edge of the deck and held herself up as the crate fell and broke below her. Eve swung her legs up and stood back on the deck. She made her way all the way back to where she started, right in front of James.

"Very good…" James said as he took the blindfold off her. Eve stared right through him.

"I want something from you."

"Really?" He was interested in this turn of events.

"I am willing to do this for you, no struggle, no protests. I want you to send word to the Pearl, tell them where I am, tell them about Laura, Adam. When this is done, I just want to go home, I want to grieve."

"That is interesting." James then walked around her and from behind whispered in her ear. "I will do what you ask." He then turned and walked away.

Eve stood there a small smile forming on her lips. He was not going to make it out of that temple alive, she would be so in tune with her senses, that she would leave him behind. Eve then followed him. "Aren't I returning to my cell?"

"No." He then kept walking.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Eve asked, a bit caught off guard by his nonchalant attitude.

"Help the crew, I don't care, just stay out of my way." Eve stood still for a moment. That would be a mistake on his part. Eve walked across the deck and picked up a metal rod, lifted it high and threw it at his direction, several inches from his head it stuck out from the wall. James turned around slowly and looked at her, "You missed."

"Did I?" James then quickly walked towards her and grabbed her throat.

"Do not cross me again." He squeezed harder.

"Go ahead, end it…I don't care…remember your investment." He then dropped her to the floor.

"Pull something like that again, and you will be punished." He then walked away. Eve got up and was bombarded by three large pirates who took her back down to her cell. There was no way she would be left alone in this ship, she was safer locked in the brig.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked Eve.

"Fine." Eve hadn't spoken to either of them since they got there.

"Eve why don't you just speak with us?" Laura asked.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it alright! I am in pain, tired, and I witnessed my husband's throat just slashed, so I am so sorry if I don't feel like catching up with my sister and cousin, who not once tried to contact with me!" Eve was fuming, she wanted to be left alone.

Laura sat back in the cell taking in her sister's outburst, understanding her, but knowing Eve was stronger than this.

"Eve this is not the time to be angry with us. We are on your side, there will be time to grieve, but this is not it. You have to be strong, even when you feel like just disappearing, you have to be strong for Jon, who I believe wouldn't want you to give up like this." Laura sat back when Eve didn't say anything.

"Eve, you can't be angry with your sister, she loves you and is just trying to help you." Adam said as he slid across the floor and sat next to her.

"I am just so tired…" Eve then sobbed into his shirt. Eve was so tired of fighting, she was sick of it, sick of pain, sick of the feeling of holding her breath all the time.

(A/N) Barbossa is using Eve...do you think he is going to let her leave? Or is he just as his father...a man with no honor?


	9. The Letter

(A/N) Here we go again!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The Pearl docked in Nassau, searching for information of Eve's whereabouts. What the three of them didn't know was information was waiting for them.

Jack marched off the Pearl first not speaking to either Will or Elizabeth. "He's so angry." Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"Can't blame him."

"We should split up, cover more ground that way." Will then let Elizabeth's arm go and went off in different directions. Will walked alone thinking about Eve. He didn't know how she would feel, how she could blame him, how just incredibly grief stricken she must be. He walked into a tavern and sat down, waiting for information to come to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth took a different approach. She asked questions, and eventually got some answers.

"Pardon me sir?" Elizabeth stopped a man.

"What?" He shouted angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt your day, I just wanted to know, if you have ever heard of a James Barbossa?"

"Yea, what's it to you?"

"Well, I'm just trying to find out where he is…"

"You Elizabeth Turner?"

"Yes why?"

He then wickedly smiled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley. "Let me go!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shut up! This is for you…" He then handed her a letter. Elizabeth took it in her hand and gave him a curious look. "Beneficial to your search…" He then knocked her to the ground, and she hit her head on the ground knocking her unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked around talking with contacts, and not hearing a word of interest to him. Walking down the main street of Nassau, he saw a man running and nearly knocked him down. Jack walked around with his heart broken, his only child was gone, and now he had to focus on finding his widow. Eve would be no doubt in pain, but she was a strong woman, and he knew she would somehow pull through.

Jack walked down the street and out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman laying still in the alley. Walking closer he noticed it was Elizabeth and ran towards her.

"Elizabeth?" Jack picked her head from the ground.

"Will?" She spoke weakly.

"No, it's Jack."

"Jack…" Elizabeth sat up slowly.

"Who did this?" Elizabeth grabbed her head in pain and handed him the letter.

"What is this?"

"Someone gave it to me…he said it would help our search efforts." Jack then read the letter.

_Evelyn Turner is a woman of intelligence and strength, that is why I chose her, with her last name becoming Sparrow, it became an extra treat. I am taking Eve along with Laura and Adam to the Aztec temple, I am sure my father discussed with you. Eve will retrieve the treasure I have been yearning for, once she has completed the task she, Laura, and Adam will be free. If Eve does not complete the task, I will simply eliminate Laura and Adam…move onto William and Emily, then to you, Will, and Elizabeth. Make no mistake I have my ways, I will kill, I will have what I want. If you want her, claim her, she will be waiting. By the time you read this letter we will have arrived at the Temple, hurry, she may not have time._

_Barbossa_

_  
_Jack slowly put the letter down. "What did it say?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is baiting us. He is using Eve to get what he wants. He told us where they are, and we are going." Jack then helped Elizabeth to her feet and helped her back to the Pearl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Will made his way back to the Pearl he found the lantern in Jack's cabin lit.

"What's going on?" Will asked when he saw Elizabeth sitting on Jack's chair. Jack handing her a rubber sack, filled with cold ocean water, for her head. "What happened?" Will asked as he knelt in front of Elizabeth.

Jack then handed him the letter. "We are leaving now."

"How are you sure this isn't a trap?" Will asked.

"If it is, what do we have to lose?" Jack said. "I don't think he's lying, I think that is where they are." Jack then took out several maps. "Four days trip. With the Pearl's speed, maybe three, two…" Jack traced the map with his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it." James told Eve. "Freedom is waiting."

"Then let's go." Eve gave on final look to Laura and Adam who were waiting on the beach.

James description of the temple was perfect. It was exactly like she had imagined, and dreaded. Fitted with a sword and pistol Eve entered the temple with James behind her, knowing freedom and death were waiting.

(A/N) I am just that evil...your going to have to wait till tomorrow to find out what happens!


	10. Over

(A/N) Hey all! These will probably be the last few posts for a few days, my brother is 16 today so I gotta celebrate with my baby brother! Not so much of a baby anymore though...:( _MEMORIES IN THE CORNER OF MY MIND...MISTY COLOR... _Alright gotta stop that! Anyway I'll give a couple Chappies today! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

They had made it all the way to the main chamber and Eve saw the winding staircase. "Go." James told her. Eve looked back at him and gave him a dirty look. "Breaks my heart, now move."

Eve slowly started to climb up the stairs, when she looked back down, James hadn't gone forward with her. "Coward…" Eve said under her breath.

The climb was slow and thorough, she didn't want to make a wrong move. At the top of the stairs there is an entrance to a large room, in the center, on a stone pedestal is a large diamond. Eve became memorized by its gleaming glare, and almost lost her place, but came back to her senses. The room was dark and she couldn't see the floor she was stepping on. So with practice, she slowly extended her arms slightly, and closed her eyes.

Each step, slowly made, decisions were made in her head, step here or there, move left or right. Eve then got to an spot where she felt something wrong, a tug at her boots. Eve quickly opened her eyes and saw a sharp light coming at her...then several swinging sharp metal rods came at her. Eve fell to her stomach, and when she turned to face up she quickly rolled over as a boulder fell from above her. "Christ…" Eve said quietly as she got up.

Eve was now within a few steps from the diamond. Taking three more steps she surrounded the pedestal. Placing her hands on the diamond she lifted it, and surprised at it's heavy weight. She slipped it into her sac and turned around, it would be another challenge to get back to the beginning the entrance. When she stepped onto the floor the entire room lightened and started rumbling, rocks tumbling, she had to get out of there fast.

Running she almost made it out of the room, that was until the floor opened up and she slid down a path that in which she hit the floor with a thud. She had seemed to have gone into a separate part of the chamber. Eve looked around and saw a shadow form in front of her. Whatever it was, she felt no threat…the shadow or mist began to trail, perhaps leading her out of the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wench!" James said as he made his way out of the cave after it began to rumble. He withdrew his pistol and aimed it at Laura's head. "You had better hope she make it out of there…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve crawled and trailed out of the temple, she was on the other side of the island. This was a chance she was waiting for, she was armed with a pistol, and was going to get her, Laura, and Adam out of this mess.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack that's it!" Elizabeth shouted from the railing. Jack walked over to her and looked into the direction she was looking into.

"Fire all cannons!" Jack suddenly shouted.

"Are you crazy!" Will grabbed Jack's shirt. "You'll kill them!"

"No, I won't…" The Pearl then began their assault on James Barbossa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The beach erupted into fire and sand. James put his gun away and took cover. Laura and Adam ran around the beach and nearly knocked Eve down.

"What are you doing?" Laura screamed.

"Getting him out of here…" Eve then ran to the beach, looking for James, and finding him hiding behind rocks.

"Here is your bloody diamond!" Eve threw him the bag. "Now leave us be!"

"Can't believe you got it…" He said to himself as he opened the bag and looked at the diamond. "Well, a deal is a deal. But your going to help me get out of here." Another cannon roared above them. James then grabbed her roughly by the arm and positioned herself and him, where Jack could see them, on the beach. Placing a pistol to her head he waited for the cannon fire to stop.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hold your fire!" Jack shouted. "And let them go…"

Elizabeth turned around sharply, "Your letting him go?"

"Getting Eve, Laura, and Adam back is our priority, there is time to get him…"

XXXXXXXXX

"It's been a pleasure…" James said as he ran off to the boats. Eve watched as her ordeal ended. She watched his ship sail away, and slowly fell to her knees and cried.

Laura and Adam came from behind and knelt down beside her. "It's all over." Adam whispered to her.

"No, it has just begun." Eve sobbed to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Elizabeth waited as Jack brought back, Laura, Eve, and Adam. Watching as the boat made it's way, Will felt a pain of guilt, for some reason, he knew, this entire incident would ruin his fragile relationship with Eve, and he waited, waited for whatever she was feeling, or whatever she had to say.


	11. A Change in the Winds

(A/N) Barbossa got away scot free...and Eve was left in the dust...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

When Eve climbed over the railing and saw Will, she felt a sudden urge of anger, one she never felt before. Jack grabbed a blanket and put it over her shoulder and rushed her off to his cabin and sat her down.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked her.

"No…" Eve looked away, she was unresponsive, not willing to speak to anyone.

"Eve, talk to me…" Jack tried looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine…" Will then opened the door and walked in while Elizabeth tended to Laura and Adam.

"Eve…" Will started but was cut off, by Eve.

"Leave." She was incredibly angry.

"Eve, I want to make sure your alright."

"Do I look like I'm bloody alright!" Eve stood up and shouted. "I want you to leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! I want to just be by myself and just let go!"

"I'm sorry…" Will said.

"For what! This is what you wanted isn't it! Well, Jon is dead, and I am alone, and just to tell you something, father, there is nothing keeping me here…" Eve then stopped to let the words she had spoken sink in. Eve then looked Will in the eyes. "Nothing."

Will took a step back, his daughter was in shambles, and trusted no one. Will looked at his daughter wanting to help, but he knew better, and decided to leave, and let her and Jack grieve, for someone they loved so much.

Eve watched as the door shut and her shoulders slumped when she knew he was gone. Eve paid no attention to Jack who was standing across from her. Jack watched her as she sat back down and stared at her hands. Eve twirled her wedding band, and thought about Jon.

"Did you search the island?" Eve asked Jack.

"We couldn't get in…by the time we made it there, the cave was consumed with flames and smoke." Eve just nodded. "Eve, I am going to set the courses for Nassau." Eve didn't say anything she just looked at her wedding ring.

"Jack, I don't feel it."

"What's that?"

"The loss…he's still here." Jack then knelt down in front of her.

"Eve, he is always here…he will always protect you…he will always watch over you." Jack said as he held her hands.

"I love him so much…" Eve then cried hysterically. Jack held her close as tears came to his eyes. "Why…" That was all she could ask, her life had truly fallen apart, she no longer cared, she no longer wanted to go on, she had nothing, no one to catch her as she fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several Days Later

They were pulling into Nassau. Eve stood at the railing not saying a word to anyone, the only one she spoke to was Jack. Jack understood her, because he loved Jon. Her family had no clue, and Eve felt isolated from them, she felt more alone than she had ever felt.

The plank made a loud noise and Eve quickly walked off the Pearl without saying a word to anyone. She knew where she was going, and knew what she wanted to do, and it had nothing to do with Jack, the Pearl, or her parents, it had something to do with her, to help her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stepped out of his cabin and went looking for Eve. After looking cabin after cabin, and not finding her, he began to worry.

"Did you see where Eve went?" Jack asked Laura.

"No. Why?" Laura asked concerned.

"She's not here. I'll be back."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Laura asked.

"No, stay here. Keep your parents away." Laura nodded and understood what Jack needed of her. Will and Elizabeth had tried to get through to Eve, to no avail. Anytime Will and Eve were in the same area, Eve would leave. If Will tried to talk to Eve, Eve would either leave the room, or an argument would ensue. Laura hated the arguing, hated the lack of togetherness in her family, but she accepted it, and in a few days time, she and Adam would move on. Laura would stay away from the pain, the hurt, the anger, and try and live her life in peace.

Laura hadn't forgiven her father for the things he said to her sister, it was like he had said them to her. Laura loved her parents, but resented Will, her father was a stranger to her.

"Where's Eve?" Will came up to her and asked.

"With Jack." Laura then started to walk away.

"Laura…please can I talk to you." Will pleaded.

"Why?"

"You're my daughter, and we haven't spoken in years."

"Dad, you purposefully hurt my sister. Because of you we haven't spoken, I don't know how to help her. She is in so much pain, and all of us are just standing around because we don't know her."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve stepped out of the goldsmith shop. She had tried to plan the rest of her life, and was going to try and live it out.

"Eve!" Jack caught her. "Where did you go?"

"Here…"

"What for?"

"Something Jon and I never told you. There is a house on the southern facing shore, that we were interested in buying."

"Why?" Jack didn't seem to grasp the concept.

"We wanted to concentrate on having a family, and we were going to sell the ship, and give pirating up." Eve then rubbed her ring. "I have to raise my child."

"What?"

"Jack, I bought this house to raise my child. Before the goldsmith I went to see a doctor, and he confirmed what I had been thinking. I am having a baby."

Jack didn't know what to say. "Do you need help?" Jack asked her.

"I think so. There is a spare bedroom for you." Eve said with a smile.

"What about Will?" Jack asked.

"There is one for my parents too. I don't want to be angry anymore, I am not mad at my father and I will tell him that. Right now I want to show you the house." Eve then took his arm and started walking to her home. She needed to take direction in her life, and this was a step, a giant step forward.

(A/N) I should note to you all that from this point on, Eve, is going to be a different woman, she will change and you will notice that. Eve right now is grieving, but knowing that once again, she is pregnant, she has to set her priorities. When she told Will she had nothing keeping her here, she had thoughts of suicide. She went into Nassau, went to a doctor, got the news, and she rearranged her life. I wanted to explain that to you guys because I am very vague, and I didn't want you to get confused. There are still 10 chapters left, so there is still a few major events. I'll give you all one more chapter!


	12. Moving On

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Five months later

The house was full of laughter and love. For the first time Eve felt whole again, her belly had expanded for her child, her entire family stayed with her, including William and his. Now it was time for them to go, for her to continue on.

"Just a few more months and we'll be back." Will said as he hugged Eve.

"I know." Eve and Laura had both rekindled their once special relationship with their father.

"We can stay if you want."

"No, I need to learn on how to get along on my own." Eve said with a small smile.

"I love you." Will said.

"I love you too." Eve then let go of her father.

"We can stay, to help putting things together for the baby, shopping…" Elizabeth said truly wanting to stay.

"No, it's my turn to be a mother. A few months, then I'll really need my mother." Eve said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

Eve then bid her tearful farewells to her sister, Laura. "I'll be back a bit earlier with Adam, so your not alone when you deliver." Eve nodded and gave both Laura and Adam a hug.

"My little sister, having a baby…I can hardly get over it." William said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'll try and make it before the delivery." Eve smiled at her brother, there was so much they shared when they were younger. Now William was a family man, no room for a sister, just like she would have none when her child was born.

When the door shut, Eve let out a long breath of air. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I just wish Jon was here." Eve then went upstairs and towards the nursery she was putting together. Jack watched as she went upstairs, and admired how strong she was, how she managed to put herself back together for the sake of her child.

Eve swung the door to the nursery open. Eyeing the cradle, she touched the linens that adorned it. They were a pale yellow, with bumble bees flying throughout. "Jon, I wish you were here…" Eve said to herself. Eve sat down on the rocker she would use to nurse her child. "I'm going to make sure you know everything about your father…he was a good man…and he would have loved you." Eve said to her unborn child. A light breeze blew through the curtains, she almost felt Jon's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack hadn't seen Eve in a few hours so he went upstairs to the nursery where he found her sleeping in the chair. Jack gave a weak smile and gently shook her. "Eve, no good sleeping next to this open window…"

"Sorry…" Eve said as she got up. "I should get to my own bed."

"Good idea." Jack then helped her to her bedroom and shut the door behind him. Eve wandered about her room for a while putting things away and tidying up before she finally climbed into bed.

"Bloody hell…" Eve grumbled as she found it hard to get comfortable. "Forget it, this isn't going to happen." Eve then got up and headed for the kitchen.

Eve began to rummage through the cabinets. Finding sweet cookies, she sat down at the table and began to eat. "Big as a bloody whale…that's what I'm going to be…" Eve said as she munched on the cookies. A long sleep deprived night was ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Eve was thankful she found slumber in a chair in the parlor. Eve changed into a light blue dress, one that matched her eyes beautifully.

"Jack?" Eve called through his door.

"Yes." He said as he opened the door sleepily.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm going to run into town, then when I come back we can get something." Jack sat on his bed and started to pull on his boots. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a loaf of bread from the baker."

"Sure." Jack then headed out the door. Eve then wandered out to the small rose garden she kept, well, actually, the one her mother started for her, but Eve promised to keep it up and that was she about to do. Eve took a blanket and spread it out on the luscious green grass, sat down, and began pruning the roses.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her as he walked up the drive. She was beautiful, more beautiful, and to his surprise she was pregnant, he wanted to run to her, he wanted to kiss her, but knew if he did that she wouldn't understand. He needed her to see him, he needed her to find him.

(A/N) Who is the mystery guess? Bwahahahahahahaha!


	13. The Return

(A/N) I was reading your reviews, and I realized 1) The ending of this fic, will not make everyone happy. 2) I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING 3) You guys are going to love the lovely ending in the 6th installment...Well two chappies, and I can do no more this weekend!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve sat and for the first time felt her child move. Eve got up unsteadily and put her hand on her stomach and smiled, and laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

He watched her smile, and he smiled along with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Eve turned around and looked up and nearly fainted. "I'm losing my mind…" Eve said to herself quietly. Eve thought she saw Jon. "Can't be…it's the heat." Eve dismissed her thoughts, but quickly returned to them when Jon moved.

"Jon?" Eve said weakly. Her breathing went erratic, as she placed her hand on her chest. Eve broke into a run and hooked her arms around his neck. "My God…" Eve cried as she touched his face. "How?" Eve kept asking over and over.

"I held the wound, and got outside the cave before it practically imploded. A passing merchant ship picked me up." Jon held her tightly.

"Where were you this whole time?" Eve looked up at him and saw the scar across his neck.

"Healing. You aren't easy to find either." Jon kissed the top of her head. Jon then placed his hand on her stomach. "Christ Eve…I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Eve said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm healthy, the baby is healthy. Jack has made sure of that."

"I'm sorry I took so long…"

"Jon, you have nothing to be sorry for…" Eve then placed her hands on his face. "I thought I would have to do this alone, without you…I love you." Jon then kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Eve noticed as she held Jon that Jack was standing behind them. "Jon…" She whispered in his ear. When Jon turned around he saw Jack standing there, his mouth agape, shocked his son was standing before him. Jack slowly walked towards him and hugged him.

"My boy…" Jack hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Jon whispered.

"For what?" Jack said trying to hold back tears.

"Taking care of them, when I couldn't." Jon said. Eve, Jon, and Jack then walked into their house.

"Show me everything." Jon said to Eve as he entered the house. Eve then took him by the hand and showed him every room, she saved the best room for last.

"This is the nursery." Eve said as she opened the door. Jon walked in, in awe. He placed his hand on everything, loving everything about it.

"Eve, this is beautiful."

"I had help. My mother, sister, and I did the shopping. While Jack and my father put everything in place."

"Your father?"

"I'm sorry, you don't know." Eve then sat him down and told him everything. "I had to take charge of my life, when I thought you were gone. I had a child to think of, that's why I bought the house."

Jon turned away, he had missed so much, he felt like a stranger to her. "What's wrong?" Eve said as she sat down next to him.

"You went through so much…with Barbossa, your family…everything…" Jon then clenched his fists. "And that bastard is still out there."

"Jon, please no more, I just want to move on." Eve pleaded, she knew what he was thinking.

"Eve, you can't say you don't want the bastard dead."

"I would love to see that happen. Jon, I have other things to consider." Eve then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "So do you. There is time to get revenge, but right now is not the time."

(A/N) A ha...a new Eve emerges...not so gung ho on revenge...but look who has changed...


	14. Time to Talk

(A/N) I know I am the biggest tease! Well...I'll just dangle the info...but you guys are smart! You'll figure it out!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve was into her eighth month. She stood in the nursery folding up some of the clothes she bought today for the baby. Since Jon had returned things had become a lot easier for her. She had someone to talk to, someone to help her when she could no longer put her own shoes on. Jon made her laugh again, something she didn't do for a long time after she thought he had died, but everything was back to where it should have been.

There was something Eve felt that was different about Jon. For lack of a better explanation Jon was angry. When they argued he would get angrier, one time even putting a whole in the wall, at that point Eve thought he might hit her. Eve was not afraid of Jon in anyway, she just wished he would talk to her more often about the way he felt, instead of heading off with Jack to the Pearl and be gone for most of the day. Jon had come back a different man, one she barely recognized. Today would be different, today she would manage to keep him home with her, she needed to talk to him, and he needed to listen.

"I'm headed off." Jon said as he popped his head in the door.

"Jon wait…." Eve ran out the door to catch him down the hall. "I need to talk to you."

"I have a lot of things to do."

"I know that, but it's important…" Eve grabbed his hand and brought him into their bedroom.

"What's so important?" Jon asked as he sat on the bed.

"You."

"What?" Jon asked bewildered.

"Your different." Eve sat down in a chair across from him. "Your very…angry, all the time."

"Eve I have more important things…"

"See this is what I mean, any time I confront you, you leave the room, you change the subject. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because nothing is wrong." Eve could tell Jon wanted to argue, so she needed to provoke him, and that she would.

"Jon, I am your wife, and I demand to know what is making you this way!" Eve shouted, now she would get the argument she wanted.

"Nothing!" Jon then started to walk away. Eve grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Stop lying to me." Eve said in a hushed whisper. Jon pushed her back, she almost fell over a chair, but she caught herself. "If you walk out that door…don't come back." Eve now knew she would get what she wants.

Jon stopped at the door and slowly turned around. "You don't love me? Is that it?"

"No, it's because I love you so much, that I just want to help you. You don't talk to me anymore. By the time you come home, I'm already getting ready to get into bed."

"What are you talking about? I talk to you all the time."

"Yes about me, about the baby, but not about you."

"What do you want me to say Eve? My wife is expecting a child, she is a bit more important than myself right now."

"That's not true. You are just as important, to me…"

"Eve I can't do this." Jon said.

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't." Jon then opened the door and walked out. Eve slowly sat back down on the bed, and massaged the sides of her head. Eve had enough, she opened the door, and headed down the stairs, but as she placed her hand on the door she felt winded and dizzy. Stepping outside would only be a danger to her. So she slowly walked into the parlor and waiting for the room to stop spinning.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jon and Jack had come home late that night. Eve was sleeping already, but awoke to their voices in the kitchen. Eve sat up and decided to listen to their conversation. Slipping a robe on Eve crept down the stairs, so she could hear every word.

"After the baby, I'll just tell Eve I am headed for supplies. She won't think anything of it, especially since her family will be here."

"Don't you think you should stay, smooth things over with her father."

"Her father will never accept me, this is something I have to do, for myself , for Eve, for our child. I can't keep going like this, I am isolating my wife from me."

"All you have to do is explain."

"So telling her that I am heading out to kill the man, that almost took me away from her, is going to make her feel better. It won't make her feel better, because every single day, she is going to fear for our lives, especially the one she carries now. I won't do that to her."

"So not telling her is best way?" Jack said unsure of his son's reasoning.

"Yes." A creaking from the stairs, caused them to turn around. Eve was standing there, her skin paled, and she was angry, Jon could feel it coming from her.

"Eve?" Jon got up and walked over to her.

"You lying bastard!" Eve slapped him across the face. "You told me you... you would let this pass and in time you said you would do this…and what now…your lying to me?"

"Eve, I'm not lying, I am just protecting you!"

"No your not, your lying! You are risking everything!"

"I know what I'm doing Eve, I can't let him live one more second, he almost killed me Eve, I am angry, I want him dead." Jon said bitterly.

"Well, now I know everything…" Jon took a step back surprised at her reaction. "It took a lie for the truth to come out. It also took you to break all trust I had in you…" Eve then stepped outside the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jon said keeping up with her.

"Anywhere, where your not."

"Eve can't we talk about this."

"You didn't earlier, why should I?" Eve continued walking, until Jon stood in her way.

"It is in the middle of the night, you aren't going anywhere." Jon grabbed her by the arm and brought her back in the house.

"Don't touch me!" Eve shouted as he shut the door.

"Eve what do you want from me!"

"I want you to leave! I need to be alone…I need to be alone…" Eve then went upstairs. When Eve slammed the door shut, images of Barbossa ran through her mind, images of Jon's throat slashed, images of the children she lost…she was afraid to relive it all over again.

(A/N) Ok can't leave you all here...not much of a cliffy! One more!


	15. Back

(A/N) Monday I am going to try and post the rest of this story! I have no school, Holiday, and I should have time! Yay! LOVE YOU ALL!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve didn't feel Jon come to bed with her last night. Eve hadn't slept well, she just kept thinking about what she had said, and understood why he felt the way he did, but she also could not dismiss the feelings she had. Eve slowly got up and dressed, a pale yellow dress, she let her hair down, in no mood to take the time and pin it up. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where Jon was seated at the table.

"Where's Jack?" Eve asked trying to break the silence.

"Headed for the Pearl." Jon said not looking up from his glass of juice.

"Can we talk?" Eve said as she sat down across from him.

"Why? You won't believe a word I say."

"You didn't have to lie either, you could have told me the truth. I wouldn't have stopped you. You didn't have to let this eat you alive, and turn you into this person."

"This person? Eve what do you think I am some monster?" Jon said looking at her with hurt eyes.

"No. I am just referring to your actions, once you punched a hole in the wall, and yesterday you shoved me. You lucky I caught myself, otherwise I could have hurt myself. Do you even know how you act when your like this? Do you even know what your doing?" Eve spoke calmly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jon asked her, when he did he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"When your like that, yes. I saw the anger in your eyes, and it wasn't safe for me. I try and avoid confrontation…"

"I would never hurt you…"

"Now that your calm, but yesterday when you shoved me…that scared me, that made me realize that either you had to change, or I had to." Eve said. "And that meant by me leaving. Jon I love you, but if you can't help the way you feel, if you can't control this aggression, then I can't stay."

"How can I help it Eve?" Tears glazed his eyes.

"By focusing on what is important…" Eve then got up and picked up his hand. "In a few weeks your going to be a father…you have to focus on that, because, in a few weeks I am going to be a mother, and I am terrified."

"He's still out there. I won't stop until his blood is in my hands." Jon said determined.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Eve said annoyed.

"I can't always be your support, you have to handle it on your own…" The impact of his words stung Eve sharply.

"Well, Jon I hate to tell you this, but a husband and wife…support each other. And if you think this is all too much for you, then I'll leave. When you sort out your demons, you can find me, if you want, but, I have someone that needs me, and I won't let him down." Eve got up from the table and went back upstairs and pulled out her bag.

Jon sat in the kitchen, just angry, plain furious. Jon in a rush went out the door and slammed it shut.

Eve heard the commotion from downstairs and continued packing. She wasn't going to subject her or her unborn child to this, he needed to get right, with himself, he needed to kill Barbossa, not kill him, Eve didn't care. She needed the Jon back she left on their ship, because right now, he wasn't here.

Eve had packed two bags, one for her, and one for her baby. Eve would go off on her own, she wouldn't turn to her family, not even Jack, this was something between her and Jon, and her and Jon would deal with it. Eve walked out to the terrace that was off her bedroom. It was small, but big enough to stand and inhale the intoxicating sea breeze.

"Going somewhere?" Eve held her breath. Slowly she turned around, and panicked. "Now Eve, I thought we knew ourselves better than that."

"You son of a bitch…"

"That language…" James Barbossa then stepped closer to her. "Big house, no father for the baby…such a sad thing. And for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be here all alone." Eve's mind raced, he didn't know Jon was alive.

"I can manage."

"I'm sure you can." James then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You are too beautiful."

"What do you want?" Eve could feel him breathing on her.

"I want you on my ship. To tell you the truth I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Get away from me." Eve became alarmed when she realized how close to the railing she was.

"Not until you agree to my demands."

"No more demands, I did what you asked, you got your bloody diamond, now leave." Eve said her voice trembling slightly.

"Are you scared of me?" Eve for the first time looked into his eyes, he looked crazed, they were once strong, enthralling eyes.

"What happened to you?" Eve asked.

"Realizing what I let go…and what a mistake I had made." James then brought his lips to hers. Eve then grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee up to his chest and ran out of the room.

(a/N) Hahhahahaha...Big enough cliffy for ya! Well, let's just say things change...people do as well...big secrets shall be revealed...in the next story...O i can't wait for you guys to read it!


	16. Let Go

(A/N) Ok, I am posting the rest of this story today! Five chappies! I am so sorry, I promised it to be done Monday, but the stupid computer that I have wouldn't let me stay online long enough! Please Enjoy, and note that the fifth installment of this saga, will be up sometime this week...I'll let you know the title at the last chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Eve!" James called her name as he ran after her. He caught her on the stairs and pulled her back. "You can't leave me…" He squeezed the back of her neck hard.

"Your hurting me…" Eve struggled. His grip eventually loosened, and Eve got up and bolted into the kitchen. This time when James grabbed her, he wasn't letting go. James grabbed her arm and threw her on top of the table and slapped her. He then put his hands around her neck and squeezed. Eve struggled and kicked until, from the amount of weight, the table buckled and they fell to the floor.

Both were in a daze, and Eve felt the brunt of it. She was in a world of pain, her back had hit the ground hard, and with James falling on top of her, she had added pressure. Eve's abdomen burned with pain, and when she reached down and looked at her hand in was covered with blood. James got up and yanked her to her feet and marched her out to the backyard. "Why can't you just go with me?" James shouted as she doubled over in pain.

"I am not yours."

"You can be, if you just say the words." Eve knew he was going to kill her, and she needed to think fast. Eve slowly got up to her feet.

"I'll go with you…I just need my bag…" Eve needed to get back in the house, she had an advantage in that house.

"Right." James then hooked his arm in hers and helped her into the house. As they passed the kitchen she saw the kitchen knife and eyed it. Making a quick move she reached over grabbed it and stuck it in his chest and ran out the back door.

Eve ran, but was caught once again by James. "Why won't you die!" Eve cried as he crawled up to her, his pistol in his hand.

"Because of you…" Blood was coming from his mouth, and he held the knife in his hand, the one Eve plunged into his chest. Eve and James fought for the pistol, fought until a shot was fired.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what did you say this time?" Jack said to Jon, annoyed at his son's naïve insight.

"I didn't say anything, I left."

"You're a bloody moron! So your going to let her leave? She is bringing your child into this world in a few weeks, and knowing she could go into labor at any moment, you still let her leave! You're a bloody idiot!" Jack said. "All that girl did was grieve for you, and even though she felt like collapsing, she remained strong for your child, because she said that's the way you knew her, a strong woman. And this is what you do for her!"

"I almost died because of him!"

"Who cares! You didn't die, and that's what she is trying to get through your thick skull! I hate to break it to you, but she almost died too, and you don't see her hell bent on revenge!"

"It's not the same…"

"Your right, she is caring a life inside her, and she is thinking like a mother, you aren't, you are acting like a buffoon…"

"I'm the father!"

"Who cares! If you keep acting this way…I'm sorry son, you don't deserve her." Jon then thought for a while.

"I'm crazy…" Jon said to himself.

"Now your thinking, now go to her!" Jack then smacked Jon in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve tossed James's body off her and rolled to her side. Eve felt something, something very wrong, reaching down, she pulled the knife from her the side of her stomach, and screamed in pain. Eve tried to get up, but doing so was painful, so she took a deep breath and struggled to get up, but did. Eve went to the side of the house, pain and blood covered her body, until Eve couldn't take it anymore, until the pain had reached threshold, Eve collapsed on the side lawn, letting the pain take her, letting go.

XXXXXXXX

Jon walked up to the house slowly, and hoped Eve was still there. Jon was thinking of the things he would say, imagining what she would say, which probably wasn't very good. Opening the front door, he started to head up the stairs to the bedroom, but stopped when he noticed something on one of the steps. Reaching his fingers to the substance, and bringing his fingers to his eyes, he saw it was blood. Jon quickly ran upstairs to find the bags still in the bedroom, but Eve was no where to be found.

Jon ran down the stairs into the kitchen where he stopped. The table was broken, and blood was everywhere on the table. Jon looked around the kitchen and saw the blood trailing off outside. Jon slowly opened the back door and saw a body on the grass. He ran to it and flipped the body over, to discover it was James Barbossa, dead. Beside his body lay a gun and a few feet away was a knife, both saturated in blood. Jon quietly looked around, and together the pieces formed in his mind. Jon quickly got up and ran to the side of the house, where he saw Eve laying in the grass not moving…barely breathing.

"Eve!" Jon kneeled beside her trying to wake her. There was so much blood, he couldn't tell if any of it was hers…

"God…" Jon saw the blood flow from between her legs, and knew something was wrong with the baby. "What am I going to do?" Jon whispered to himself. Moving Eve would be a risk, because he didn't know what had happened, and if he waited for help she may die. Jon had to make the hardest decision of his life, his wife or his child, so he picked Eve up and carried her into the city, to the nearest doctor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will walked up to the house, Elizabeth behind him, ready to welcome their grandchild into the world, but all they saw was blood, and knew what they saw was not good, what they saw would break Eve, it would break her down, until their was nothing left.

(A/N) Your all probably wondering, what the hell happened to Barbossa? Well, that will be discussed in the next story...I swear it! We will begin to understand everything! I swear I leave no stone unturned!


	17. My Baby

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jon sat on the stoop of the doctor's practice. Blood soaked his shirt, his hands, his pants, his entire body was covered.

Jack was walking back home, when he saw Jon, and noticing the state Jon was in, started running. "Jon, what happened?"

"Barbossa was at the house…"

"Where's Eve?"

"With the doctor…there was nothing I could do…" Jon stared straight ahead, not once looking up to see Jack.

"Is Barbossa dead?"

"Yes, Eve killed him…"

Jack then sat down next to his son. "I'm sorry." Jack then picked his head up and looked around, the sun shined brightly and the air was light and cool, not fitting for the current situation. Jack nearly had a panic attack when he saw Will, and the look on his face.

"Where is she?" Will then looked down towards Jon, first the initial shock of him being here vanished, and then anger, but Will contained it.

"With the doctor…" Jon answered for the second time that day. Will said nothing, and sat down next to Elizabeth who was sitting on some crates. Will wasn't going to argue with Jon, he looked heartbroken, and he knew that look, he knew what it felt like, and wouldn't push his buttons.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours passed, and Jon, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sat outside in virtual silence, not wanting to say what they knew. The door swung open and the doctor stepped outside.

"Jon?"

"Yes." Jon stood up and looked the doctor in the eyes.

"I did everything I could…" The doctor stepped in with Jon. Jon was lead to where Eve laid and sat next to her. "She was hemorrhaging, I eventually stopped the bleeding, but there was damage to the infant…" The doctor turned and handed Jon a bundle. "I couldn't save the child, when I removed it from the womb, it had already passed…" The doctor paused for a moment, "Eve had a stab wound on her stomach, and I believe that is what killed the child…The placenta was starting to detach from the walls of the womb, so she had a full force trauma that caused her to go into labor…" The doctor took a deep breath, "Somehow she fell in some way, caused her to go into labor, and the stab wound caused the death of the child."

"What about Eve?" Jon said not looking up from the small bundle.

"She should be just fine. I stopped the bleeding quickly, so the loss of blood wasn't grave. Listen, Jon, she is going to want answers, and when she wakes, she is going to need you." The doctor said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is a chance that this did permanent internal damage…"

"What does that mean?" Jon looked up at him.

"She may never be able to conceive a child again…"

"Never?"

"There is a possibility that she might, but odds are against her." Jon then nodded quietly and looked the small bundle. "It is a boy. If you wish to baptize the child, I can make the arrangements."

"Thank you." The doctor then left Jon to himself. Jon removed the cloth that hide the face of his child. It was beautiful, and Jon could hardly contain the anger he felt, the sadness, every single rush of emotion hit him full throttle. Jon got up and went to the window, holding the small bundle carefully, as if it could break, and looked out the window. Gone was the dreams of sailing the seas with his son, gone were the images of coming home and seeing Eve and his son playing in the garden, all of those images were dashed by images of Eve's fight for struggle, she must have known she wasn't well, she must have known the child would not survive, a mother's intuition was strong, Eve had felt it when she wanted him to open up to her, Eve had fought for so long to keep her child alive, and now her fight was over, and it was all for nothing.

Eve slowly opened her eyes, and saw Jon by the window holding a bundle of blankets, and Eve smiled. Their child was alive and well, and she took in a sigh of relief. "Jon?"

When she called his name he turned around and looked at her, Eve's heart broke when she saw the expression he had. "What's wrong?" Jon didn't say a word to her, instead he handed her the bundle. When Eve lifted the blanket, she immediately started to cry. She never thought she could feel that type of pain, but she did, she felt her child alive within her, and now he was lifeless in her arms.

"Eve…do you want the him to be baptized?" Jon had to ask. Eve didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him. Jon touched her arm, "Eve I have to know." Eve still didn't look at him, instead Jon look the bundle from her.

"Give him back!" Eve screamed. Jon ignored her and left the room. "Please give him back! Jon, give me back my son!" Eve was screaming erratically. Will then burst into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Make him give my son back…" Eve cried into his shirt. "Please dad, make him give my baby back…"

"I'm so sorry Eve…" Will held her tight and rocked her back and forth. Elizabeth and Jack then walked in, and Elizabeth started to cry, her daughter didn't deserve this, didn't deserve this pain.

"I want my baby…" Eve kept saying over and over. "Just give him back, and I'll be better." Eve looked up into Will's eyes.

"Eve, your baby is dead."

"Please…."

"No, he's dead Eve."

"No, he's fine, just give him back…" Eve was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "He's fine…fine…fine…"

"I'm sorry Eve."

"Don't tell me that! He's right outside! He's outside with Jon! Go get him! I want to hold him!"

"You can't…"

"Why?"

"Because your son is dead…" Eve then leaned away from her father.

"You're a liar…your all lying to me…I've been so good, just give him back!"

"No, he is dead."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why are you lying to me?" The doctor then came in the room with a needle in his hand. "Doctor, why are they lying to me? Tell me where my baby is." The doctor didn't say anything, he put the needle in her arm. Before he left he whispered to Jack.

"She should sleep."

"Why can't I have my baby?" Eve said quietly as she slowly began to feel the effects of the drugs.

"You can see your baby in your dreams…" Will said as he brushed her hair with his hand. Will then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Will then got up and hugged Elizabeth, their daughter was going to need their help.

(A/N) Alright, originally, I thought this would be an ending, Eve's baby would be born, everyone happy...yada, yada, yada. Well, after writing Eve for a few chapters, with a baby, and Jon with a baby, I realized it wasn't going to work. So bare with me, there is a happy ending in sight! Just not now.


	18. Hatred

(A/N) You hate me right? Trust me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I took care of the house." Jack said to Jon as Jon sat in a chair outside Eve's room.

"Thank you." Jon had the baby baptized, named, and buried, all in the same day while Eve slept.

"What did you name the lad?" Jack asked.

"Jonathan Christopher, I couldn't think of anything…I thought it would fit, and Eve would like it."

"She barely knows her child is dead Jon. You need to help her."

"I don't know how. I can't even help myself."

"Right now you have to help her, otherwise she won't ever come back…" Jack then grabbed Jon's shoulder. "She needs you."

"I know." Jon then got up and walked into the room, where he found that Eve was already up.

"Can I get you anything?" Jon said as he sat down next to her. Eve didn't even look at him.

"My son." Eve said angrily.

"Eve, you know…"

"I bloody know he's dead!" Eve was angry, the opposite reaction Jon was expecting.

"Eve, I'm here…"

"You weren't there when I needed you! If you stayed with me none of this would have happened! My son would still be alive! He would be safe where I could protect him! You! You killed our son!"

"Eve your angry, I understand…"

"Do you know what I understand Jon! You wouldn't even let me grieve for him! You took him away! I didn't…I didn't kiss him goodbye, you stole that from me!"

"You couldn't handle it Eve! I had to do something!"

"I could handle my son! If you gave me the chance, I could have kissed him goodbye…I could have…" Eve then broke down into tears. Jon tried to hug her, but she pushed him off her. "Don't touch me!"

"Eve you have to let me help you…"

"Where is he now?" Eve asked him, her eyes were blazing.

"I baptized him, named him, and he was buried in the cemetery." Jon said slowly. Eve sat back.

"You couldn't wait? You couldn't let me hold him one last time…"

"Eve you were hysterical, I didn't want to burden you."

"He was my son…he was never a burden…" Tears flowed freely from her blue eyes.

"Eve, I'm sorry I thought I was helping you, I love you." Jon grabbed her hand. Eve looked at their hands together and pulled hers away.

"I hate you right now…get away from me…I can't look at the man that killed my son…" Jon looked at her for a while without saying anything. "Get out!" Eve screamed. "You bastard! I hate you! Get out!" Eve was pushing him off the bed. Jon got up and left the room, walking past Jack, and went outside, and for the first time he broke down, his anguish made his heart heavy.

XXXXXXX

Eve lay still in bed, not moving, not wanting to feel alive. Something plagued her mind, James, he had come back for her, he had said it, and he was different, his eyes were different. Something made him that way, something drove him back to her, leading to the events that transpired. Eve sat up in bed, and got up. Eve walked to the other side of the room and grabbed what looked to be Jack's jacket and put it on her. She grabbed the doctor's notepad, and quill and wrote a note to Jon, she stuffed it in her pocket and stepped onto the hall. Jack was sleeping in a chair and she tip toed past him, down the stairs and outside. Eve made her way home, and went upstairs, surprised to see Jon asleep in bed. Eve grabbed the bag she had made up a few days prior, and stepped to her vanity. Eve placed the note down, she then took off her wedding band and placed it on top.

Before Eve left her home, she picked a few of the roses her mother planted with her, they were white and in full bloom. Walking towards the docks she stopped at the cemetery, and found her son's grave, and knelt down. She kissed the roses and placed them on his grave.

XXXXX

Jon woke during the night. Eve's words rung in his head over and over, and he couldn't help her, she was going to believe what she wanted, and it broke his heart, to hear some of the things she said. When Jon got up he felt the room was different, and after glancing around he saw her bag was missing, and a note on the vanity…with Eve's ring on top.

_Jon,_

_I'm sorry I had to tell you this in a letter, and not to you personally. I am leaving, I can't look at you and not feel anger, and hatred. I need to find some sort of truth, some sort of peace, I need to do that for me, for you, for our son. I don't know when I will return, I don't know if I ever will, all I know with some sort of certainty is that my son is dead, something changed in Barbossa, I need to find out what, I need to know what drove him back here, what drove him to suddenly find he couldn't live without me, I need to know what drove him to hurt me…Jon, do not come after me, do not send Jack, do not send my parents, I will not come. As a woman, my heart is broken, shattered, and to go on with a fake charade, that everything is fine, is everything my values are against. Jon, grieve for our son, cry for him, long to play with him, long to teach him, long to want that last piece of your heart that's been missing. That pain you will feel…is where I am now, and where I have been…then you may begin to understand. Relive that day over and over, what could you have done differently…all you had to do was stay, let go of that anger…now it seems you have released the anger, unfortunately too late, our son is dead, and you have no one to blame but yourself. I protected him for nine months…I protected him the best way…how could you leave me? You would let me leave…you walked out on me…you don't deserve my love, that I felt so much for you…now I don't know what to feel, I want to love you, but I also want to hate you. I can't write anymore, I can barely stand…_

_Eve_

Jon put the letter down and picked up Eve's wedding band and clenched it in his fist. Jon for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. Jon quickly grabbed his boots, put them on and ran to the cemetery.


	19. An Understanding

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I'll be back…I promise, mommy just has to find out some things before she can come back to daddy…" Eve talked to her son, as if he was there in front of her, but all she was talking to was a small cross. "I love him so much, but I need to find out things for myself…" Eve grabbed her stomach in pain, she was still sore. "I just couldn't forgive myself, if I hated him…" Eve then let out a cry and hunched over in pain. "I'm so sorry…I tried so hard…" Eve then slowly got up, her hand over her stomach, and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Eve asked as the air escaped her lungs.

"I got your letter." Jon then dropped it into the dirt. "Why would you leave?"

"Did you read it?" Eve said as she started walking towards him.

"Yes."

"Then you should know why." Eve said as she pushed by him. Jon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Eve, why are you running? Don't say it is because of me, don't say you blame me, because I know you don't hate me, and you don't blame me for our son's death. I want the truth Eve."

"I have to know Jon!" Eve cried.

"Know what?" Jon asked as he held onto her shoulders.

"I have to know why he came back! I have to know why he came back to kill me…something was different, something in his voice something in his eyes…"

"Eve he's dead, there's nothing to know."

"There's plenty to know. I need to know what set him off, I need to know, why my son died, I have to know." Eve then hunched over in pain.

"You shouldn't be up." Jon then picked her up. "Once you get permission from the doctor, we will search for the answers." Jon took her back to the doctor, on the way in he woke Jack up.

"What happened?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep." Jon said to him angrily.

"I was awake." Jack said in his defense.

"Then explain this." Jon said as he turned his shoulders to reveal Eve in his arms.

"Oh, do you need me to get the doctor?" Jack said as he followed them into the room.

"Please." Jon said as he set Eve back down in the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Jon asked as he helped Eve take off Jack's jacket.

"No. Well, there was actually something I wanted to say."

"What is it?" Jon asked as he sat down.

"That, I don't blame you…that I don't hate you…I am more on the edge of hating myself." Eve said as she pulled the covers over her.

"You can't blame yourself, Eve, James Barbossa came into our house, and ripped our lives apart, he is at fault here not you. I won't listen to you badger yourself, I love you too much for you to do that." Jon said as he squeezed her hand.

"I love you too." Eve then leaned forward and kissed him, but pulled back with a sharp gasp, as she grabbed her stomach.

"Eve, I told you not to get up from bed." The doctor said annoyed. "Jon, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Jon got up and joined Jack out in the hall.

"What happened?" Jack asked him.

"She snuck out, she left a letter on the vanity. I'm lucky I woke up, because otherwise she would have left."

"Why would she do that?" Jon then explained what was in the letter, and told Jack about what was said at the cemetery. "Poor lass."

"I have no idea how to handle what she is feeling, she barely makes sense."

"She isn't going to for a while, and just what you did tonight, is helping her, it is giving her reasons to live. If she needs to find reasons for Barbossa, then go with her, it may give her some sort of peace. When your ready, we'll take the Pearl."

"You'd come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let you take my ship out on your own, do I look bloody crazy?"

"A bit."

XXXXXXX

"I am going to give you something to help you sleep." The doctor was pulling out his needle.

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"Why is that?" He sat down on the bed next to Eve.

"If I dream…I still dream I'm carrying my baby. Every time I wake up, my heart breaks."

"Sometimes it takes time for our subconscious mind to catch up with reality. Have you talked to Jon?"

"Somewhat. I don't know what to feel, I can't help but be angry. The chances of me carrying a child full term is against me, and I just…I have been…I tried so hard, I took care of myself, I saw you regularly, and for what, some loose brained pirate come barreling in my house and nearly killing me…I sometimes wish I had just died." Eve revealed.

"Eve, the only suggestion I can make to you is to express what your feeling to Jon. Jon is feeling the same pain, and both of you need to share. Medically, you need you sleep, you broke three stitches, and you will wake up sore." Eve then stretched out her arm, and felt the pinch of the needle.

"How long?" Eve asked.

"When I think your ready, and until that time your not going anywhere." The doctor then smiled and left the room.


	20. Jonathan Christopher Sparrow

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"He sent me home, I should be ready." Eve said as she sat in bed, still on bed rest after three weeks. "I need to get out of here."

"I know, but you need to relax, if you act like this, he won't let you go." Elizabeth said as she folded up some of Eve's clothes. "I know your anxious, but give it time."

"I've had enough of waiting. Every single minute I spend in this house reminds me of my son." Eve lowered her eyes.

"Eve…"

"Mother, I'm sorry, right now, I'm not in the mood." Eve knew what her mother was going to say.

"Are you sure you want to rush off? Give yourself time to heal."

Eve sat in silence. She held her son for a short time, she saw him for such a short time, she loved him for such a long time, and she always would. Jon and Eve spoke mildly, neither looking directly in one another's eyes. Eve was not particularly angry with Jon, but hated the fact he wouldn't talk with her, of course, she knew he was in pain, but she was too, and she felt their son within her, and the pain, was, and she felt would always be a bit more painful for her in particular.

"Maybe if you go into the nursery, say his name." Elizabeth suggested to her daughter.

"I can't." Eve then tried to change the subject. "Where is Jon?"

"With your father."

XXXXXXX

Jon and Will were both helping Jack ready the Pearl for departure. "Can I ask you something?" Jon asked Will who was moving boxes and crates around. This was the first attempt at a conversation Jon was trying to stab at.

"What?" Will asked as he put down the box.

"As a man, who has been married for so long, and as Eve's father, I need your advice." Will then nodded, noting this was important. "How do I talk to her? We can barely look in each others eyes."

"Listening usually helps. Eve is in pain, not the physical kind either. Her heart is aching, nothing feels worse than losing a child, especially to a mother." Will then took Jon by the shoulders, a way a father might do to a son, when giving advice. "Make sure tonight, you talk to her. If she yells let her, if she cries let her, if she wants to say nothing, if she wants to listen to you, whatever she wants, let her, it will help her, and you too, because then she would be able to help you."

"Thank you." Jon said. Jon then uneasily added to his thank you. "I know, we haven't gotten along well, I know you don't care for me, but I just want you to know, that, I love Eve, and I would like for us to get along better."

"I know you care about my daughter." Will then sat down. "I fear it was my pride that got in the way, that, another man, won my daughters heart, that she loves some other man, not just her father. The way it happened, and the fact that for the first time I wasn't there to protect her…caused so much resentment, and I have no one to blame for but myself. I would like to get to know you, as my son in law, as the man that cares so much for my daughter."

XXXXXXXXX

"You are set to go. Wounds are healed, and you are walking fine on your own, no need of assistance from anyone. So you are free from bed rest, but please be careful." The doctor then shook Eve's hand.

"Thank you doctor." The doctor then left her bedroom and Eve sat in silence. 'Not all wounds are healed', Eve felt like saying. Eve swung her legs from bed and pressed her feet against the cold wooden floor. Eve in just her white cotton nightgown, made her way to the terrace, and let the sea air hit her face. Perhaps her mother was right, saying his name, walking in that nursery would do her good. Eve turned around and headed towards the nursery.

Eve stopped in front of the door, and placed her hand on the door handle. She could feel the pulse of life, she could feel the love that this room represented, but yet, she could not bring herself to open that door, to say her son's name. Instead Eve, with tears sliding down her cheeks, turned around and walked back in her bedroom. Dusk was beginning to fall, and that meant that Jon would be home, and she didn't want him to see her like this, in fact, she didn't want Jon to see her at all.

XXXXXXXX

By the time Jon came home, it was dark, and without a hesitation, from being so tired, walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Jon saw Eve's sleeping form in bed, and didn't have the heart to wake her. So Jon, pulled off his boots, and took off his shirt and slid next to Eve. Jon leaned in close to her and kissed her neck. "Jon?" Eve said sleepily,

"Didn't mean to wake you." Jon said.

"No, you didn't." Eve then turned to face him. "The doctor stopped by."

"What he say?"

"I can leave, I am well enough to travel."

"That's good. So everything is fine…"

"Sure." Jon watched as Eve's eyes darted back and forth, wanting to tell him something. "I'll be back." Eve said suddenly as she slid out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked her as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I forgot something…in the kitchen."

"I'll get it." Jon started getting up.

"No, no, that's fine. I'll get it." Eve then quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

Jon rose from bed and walked to the terrace, he needed to speak with her. She was trying to avoid him at all costs, and he knew she needed to speak with him. Then, from the distance, he heard a faint cry, a sobbing…then it grew louder…it was Eve. Jon ran out of the room and rushed to the sound of the cry, and soon found the nursery door open, and Eve inside, on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Jon bent down next to her and wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders.

"I thought I could handle it." Eve said between her cries. "I just want a child…am I asking for too much? Have I done something so incredibly wicked, that God, won't let me bare a child, won't let the child takes its first breath?"

"You are a wonderful woman, and God will grant you a child." Jon said soothingly.

"Not now…not after what the doctor said." Eve said.

"To hell with the doctor, he never said never. We will have a child Eve, I swear to you." Jon turned her face so he could look into her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Eve then looked into his eyes and spoke slowly and clearly. "Jonathan Christopher Sparrow. Our son…Jonathan Christopher Sparrow." Eve closed her eyes and imagined him, what he might of looked like, what he might have been like. Suddenly Eve felt the pain in her chest begin to lessen, although not gone, Eve knew her mother was right, it helped to say his name.

Jon held his wife closely, it helped him so much that he was helping her, that perhaps she had let go of some of the pain she felt. "Come here." Jon then helped her to her feet and sat on the rocker. Jon then took Eve by the hips and had her sit on his lap. Eve leaned into his shoulder as he rocked back and forth. They slept in the nursery the entire night, just as they were.


	21. Incoming Storm

(A/N) Ok, I know, no happy endings, but, I realized, Eve and Jon are now two different people...especially Eve. You will see in the next part...A New Beginning: A Change of Heart, you will really see the changes, and get some answers, like what happened in those few months while Jon was missing, what happened to him...a ha...a story cliffeee! The first one in the history of, well, me! LOL. Thank you all for your kind reviews, if the computer doesn't crap out on me, I'll post the new story, at least the first chapter today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve paced her bedroom, things had changed, another month had passed, and it seemed her pain lessened. Eve had thought long and hard about the past, the future, and was waiting for Jon to return.

"Eve, are you ready?" Jon asked.

"No."

"What?" Jon then took her hand and sat down.

"I don't want to go." Eve admitted.

"Why?"

"I want to stay…home. Rushing off, searching, for what, I don't even know, I want to stay."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes."Eve saw a change in her life coming, an incoming storm...


End file.
